1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sucrose, in particular to a sucrose of two conformational polymorphs and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, sucrose is one of the best sweet tasting ingredients, due to the advantages of its abundant production, good taste and high manufacturing stability, and thus sucrose is suitable to be used as a cooking condiment, a beverage additive, or a baking additive, and becomes a necessity of our living as well as an important raw material for the food industry. With the properties of easy digestion and quick absorption, sucrose is a very good source of calories. In addition, sucrose has a high content of hydroxyl groups (as shown in FIG. 1) and a strong hydrophilic property, and thus it is easily soluble in water, and the solubility increases with temperature and such characteristic facilitates the manufacture of food. In addition, the annual production of sugar in Taiwan is approximately 60000 tons plus the production of sugar in places all over the world, sugar closely related with food is used extensively in the food industry, and sucrose is also used as an excipient in the medicine industry. Obviously, sucrose plays an important role in our daily life.
The present sugar industry generally manufactures sucrose by processes of cooking sugar and evaporating water to form a saturated solution and then lowering the temperature of the saturated solution, but such manufacturing method requires a high consumption of energy source. In journals related to sucrose, it is found that sucrose only has one morph (Form I) and a melting point maintained at a range of 180-190° C. as shown in FIG. 2. Journals also indicate that the formation of sucrose having a lower melting point is not caused by an impurity such as a mineral or water added in a sugar manufacturing process or a stirring speed. In an article entitled “Dimorphs of Sucrose” and published in International Sugar Journal by Tu Lee and Yu Sheng Lin in 2007, a methyl alcohol reverse solution method is provided for manufacturing another type of sucrose of a new conformational polymorphs and having a low melting point, and the manufactured sucrose does not come with a single morph. More specifically, measurements of this type of sucrose made by a differential scanning calorimetry (DSC) indicate that two endothermic peaks are detected at 150° C. and 185° C. respectively as shown in FIG. 2.